


Gun Oil

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't believe that Steve actually uses the stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mohinikapuahi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/gifts).



> For Mohinikapuahi for bringing [this](http://www.rushpoppershop.com.au/products/Gun-Oil-silicone--lubricantl-%28-2-oz-%29.html) to my attention :)

" _High-Tech Lube For Smooth, Rapid-Fire Action._ " Danny can't believe what he's reading " _The premium, silicone lubricant that keeps a man's most important weapon well oiled?_ " He frowns at Steve. "Seriously?" 

Steve doesn't even have the decency to look embarrassed, he just shrugs and carries on stripping off his clothes. "It's just lube, Danny. A friend bought it for me." 

"As a joke, right?" Danny's not really sure he wants to know what sort of friend buys another friend lube, though. Maybe it's just one of those macho Navy joke things, at least he hopes it is, because he doesn't want to think about what Steve and his friend might have been doing together with a bottle of Gun Oil lube. This thing between him and Steve is still too new for Danny to want to think about Steve with other guys. 

"Yes, as a joke, Danny. Although it is pretty good lube." 

"You mean you've used it?" 

"Why not? Waste not, want not. Anyway, don't you think it's important for me to keep my _most important weapon_ well-oiled, Danny?" Steve's advancing on him now, stark naked except for a wicked grin and a gleam in his eye, and Danny has to admit that Steve's 'weapon' is looking pretty much like it could use a good oiling right now, and he's cringing inside even as he catches himself thinking the words. Steve's fingers are quick and insistent, making short work of Danny's shirt buttons. "How about I show you some Rapid Fire Action, Danny?" The shirt's gone and now Steve's started on Danny' pants, disposing of them with military efficiency. The boxers follow and now Danny's as naked as Steve. And as hard. 

Steve snags the Gun Oil from Danny's fingers and squirts a generous amount into his hand. "C'mon, Danny," he says, palming his cock and sliding his hand slowly up and down it until it's glistening with lube. He walks backwards until he falls on the bed and lays there, sprawled out and thrusting lazily up into his fist. "Why don't you come here and see if they're right about the _longer lasting, slicker ride_?" and fuck yeah, that sounds like an idea that Danny can get on board with. He crawls forward onto the bed and straddles Steve, and Steve's slick enough with Gun Oil already, Danny doesn't need to prep himself, he can just position Steve's cock where he needs it and slide right on down, feeling the burn as Steve stretches him wide and fills him up and it's _so fucking good_. Steve groans as he bottoms out, "Fuck yeah, Danny, ride me, go on," and Danny starts to move, working himself up and down on Steve's cock and gradually speeding up until he's going for it hard and fast. Steve writhes beneath him, bucking his hips up as Danny grinds down, and despite the Gun Oil Danny's going to be sore tomorrow but he doesn't care... 

"Gonna come, Danny," Steve pants, "Gonna come right now," and he does. Danny feels the slide change as Steve's come mixes with the lube, filling him up all hot and wet, and the thought's so dirty/good that he can't resist any longer, he gets his hand on his own cock and finishes himself off, angling his cock to paint Steve's abs and pecs with sticky white streaks. 

He lets the last shocks ride through his body and then lifts himself off Steve and flops down next to him breathing hard. Steve's got one arm flung up over his eyes and that goofy post-coital grin on his face that Danny's come to know and love so much over the last few weeks, and it's all good. Danny can feel a grin spreading across his own face, and he rolls onto his side and nudges Steve in the ribs. 

"Hey," he says, "How's that for oiling your weapon, soldier?" and he feels as much as hears Steve's laughing retort of "Sailor, Danny, _sailor_ " as Steve pulls him in and kisses him long and slow.


End file.
